Sam's Nightmare
by irishgirl9
Summary: When did Sam really have his first psychic dream?  What Sam remembers sends him and Dean on a quest for justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the wonderful Winchesters or any other characters you may recognize from the show. They belong to the genius that is Eric Kripke. The rest are figments of my imagination.

**A/N: **This story takes place after Simon Said, but before the season finale.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in a rundown gin joint with a guy named Elliott Wilson. He was a psychic like Sam. Elliot was about six feet tall. He had curly dark hair. His eyes were brown and he had three-day-old stubble on his chin.

Elliott had spent the past two years trying to track down as many special kids as he could. He was still trying to come to terms with that hand that fate dealt. He had felt all alone until he started meeting others like him. He learned about the Winchesters after he met Andy Gallagher.

Dean wasn't so sure he liked his brother talking to a total stranger about his abilities, but after he spent a few minutes with Elliott he could tell that the guy was genuine.

"I left home at eighteen after I started getting visits from the man with the yellow eyes. He freaked me out and I was afraid that my family would be in danger if I stayed," said Elliott with a tinge of sadness.

"Is your mom still alive?" asked Sam.

"My birth mom died when I was six months old in a fire. My dad remarried when I was four. I consider my stepmother, Patricia, my real mom because she raised me. I knew I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my parents or my two younger sisters, so I left. I have a trust fund that my mom set up for me and I just traveled around for awhile. When the visions kicked in again I decided to look for others like me," said Elliott.

"Have you heard from old yellow eye since you left?' asked Dean.

"Nope. So Sam, how old were you when you had your first prophetic dream or vision?" asked Elliott.

"When I was twenty-two," answered Sam

"No, really how old were you?" Elliott asked again.

Was this a joke to him because it wasn't a joke to Sam and he had to fight the urge to deck the guy.

"When I was twenty-two I dreamed of my girlfriend, Jessica's death. I ignored it and she died. Want to ask me again when I had my first vision," growled Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that the psychics I have met all had their first dreams or visions much earlier. I had my first when I was eight," said Elliott.

"Eight?" Sam wasn't sure heard Elliott correctly.

"Yeah. I had this neighbor Mr. Holden. He was like a grandfather to me. He was widowed and his kids lived far away. I loved hanging out with Mr. Holden. One day I had a dream that he fell into his pool and drowned. I was pretty freaked out. I ran down to my parents' room screaming. I begged them to go over and check on Mr. Holden. It turns out he had a heart attack while he was cleaning his pool and fell in. My dad was able to pull him out and performed CPR on him until the ambulance arrived," said Elliott.

"What happened? Did your neighbor live?" asked Sam.

"He did. I tried to talk to my parents about it, but they didn't seem to understand what I was talking about. I didn't have another vision for years, but I never forgot my first one. That's why I asked when your first vision was. I have yet to meet a psychic that didn't have one when they were little," said Elliott.

"Well, if I had one then I don't remember it. I mean when I had the first one about Jess, I thought that it was just a nightmare and nothing more. Everyday I wish that I had believed it," said Sam softly.

Sam and Elliott sat there in silence for a few minutes while Dean went to the bar and ordered them another round. Sam was trying to process everything Elliott had just told. There's no way I could have had a vision when I was younger. I would remember something like that wouldn't I he, thought.

"So, why did you believe that dream you had when you were eight?" asked Sam breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I was so scared when it happened. I think it was because I was so young. If I was older I probably would have thought that it was just a bad dream because I wouldn't have believed I could have been psychic," said Elliott.

"So when did the visions and nightmares start again?" asked Sam.

"When I was twenty-two. I had a dream about a ballet dancer losing her legs in a car accident. I tried to get there in time to prevent the accident, but it was too late," said Elliott with a small sigh.

"My visions seem to be connected in some way to the yellow eyed demon. How about yours?" asked Sam.

"Yeah mine were too. That dancer, her boyfriend was one of us. He had the ability to crush objects with his mind. Anyway, his girlfriend knew and get this she wanted him to use his power to crush the ankle of her rival. They were both up for the lead role in some ballet. He refused and they broke up. I don't know why I had the dream and not him, but I did. Unfortunately, I didn't get there in time. She ended up losing both her legs below the knees," said Elliott.

"Oh wow, that's terrible," replied Sam.

"Was her name Tonya Harding?" asked Dean with a laugh.

"I felt really bad for her until I found out that she was working with the demon to try and turn her boyfriend evil," said Elliott.

"Why would she do that?" asked Sam.

"Because the demon offered her everything she could want and more. I believe that because she failed the demon decided to punish her," said Elliott.

"If that's true then why is she still alive?" Sam was puzzling over that.

"Death would have been too easy for her. What would be the worst thing that could happen to a dancer?" asked Elliott.

"Losing your legs," said Sam connecting the dots.

"You know Sam you might have had a vision when you were younger, but you don't remember," offered Elliott.

_Flashback_

Five-year-old Sam came into the living room carrying a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Dean, when's Daddy coming back?" asked Sam.

"I already told you, tonight, but not until late. You'll probably be in bed by then," said Dean as he reached for a cookie.

"Dean, these are for daddy," said Sam as he pulled the plate away from his brother.

"There sure are a lot of cookies on that plate Sammy and I don't think Dad will be able to eat all of those by himself." Dean was still eyeing the plate of cookies.

"I know. Some of these are for Joshua," said Sam with a grin. He didn't mention that there were more cookies in the kitchen.

Pastor Jim came into the room to let Dean and Sam that their dad was on the phone.

"Daddy, can't you come home now?" asked Sam.

"Sammy, I can't, but I promise tomorrow after I put a new fan belt on the Impala I will drive straight to Pastor Jim's. Okay buddy?" John knew his little boy wouldn't be happy that he wasn't coming home that night.

"Okay Daddy," sighed Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was tossing and turning in bed, his little legs twisted in the sheets. The comforter was already kicked to the floor. Suddenly he sat up in bed and beganing screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Daddy!" screamed Sam.

Sam's screaming woke up his brother. Dean jumped out of bed and raced to Sam's side.

"Daddy!" Sam screamed again.

"Sam calm down. Dad's not here. Remember he's coming home tomorrow," said Dean.

Sam was now sobbing hysterically. Nothing Dean said seemed to get through to him. All the noise coming from their room woke up Pastor Jim who came running into the room.

"Pastor Jim something's wrong with Sammy. He keeps calling for Dad and won't stop crying." Dean was scared seeing his brother like this.

Pastor Jim scooped the little boy into his arms and held him tight. He could feel the sobs wracking Sam's body.

"Sam, you need to calm down." Jim was rubbing his hand in circles on Sam's back to try and calm him down, but it wasn't working.

Pastor Jim's efforts to calm Sam down were futile. He was really getting worried. Sam and Dean had stayed with him on several occasions while John was hunting, but Sam had never acted like this before.

"Pastor Jim, what's wrong with Sammy?" asked Dean his eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know Dean, but maybe if we call your dad hearing his voice might calm Sammy down." Please God let this work Jim silently prayed.

Pastor Jim carried Sam down to the kitchen with Dean following close at his heels. Sam had stopped screaming, but was still crying. His little body was shaking so hard. Dean sat on a bench at the kitchen table and Jim placed Sam into his lap. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. He whispered words of comfort in Sam's ear as Jim phoned John.

"Hey Josh, its Jim. Sorry to wake you, but I need to speak to John right away," said Jim.

"John's not here. He went to mini-mart to get something to eat. Wait he's been gone for over an hour. It shouldn't take this long. The mini-mart's only across the street. I'd better go see what's taking so long. Want me to tell him to call you when he gets back?" asked Josh.

"Yes. Thanks Josh," said Jim before he hung up the phone.

Jim walked over to Sam and Dean. He noticed that Sam had seemed to calm down a little bit, but was still shaking ever so slightly.

"Sammy, your dad went to the mini-mart. He will call here as soon as he gets to the motel," said Jim.

As soon as Sam heard the word mini-mart he began screaming again.

oooooOOOOooooo

If Jim hadn't called I think I might have slept straight on till morning thought Josh. He wondered what was keeping John at the store. It can't take that long to microwave a couple of burritos.

It only took Josh a couple of minutes to reach the mini-mart. The lights were on, but the placed looked deserted. He opened the door and walked in. He didn't see anyone, not even a clerk. Okay, if this place is closed why are the lights still on and the door unlocked? Josh headed towards the register. What he saw next would make him sick to his stomach. John was lying on the floor, a small pool of blood next to him. He was holding a picture of Sam and Dean in his hands.

"Oh my God! John," Josh quickly raced to his friend's side.

"John can you hear me?" asked Josh as he put a hand John's neck. He was relieved to find a pulse. It felt a little weak, but it was still there.

"Josh," moaned John was starting to come around. He tried sitting up.

"Hold on John. I'm going to call for ambulance." Josh gently pushed John back to the floor. He didn't think it was a good idea for the man to get up.

Josh got up walked behind the counter to use the phone there. He found the clerk lying on the floor there bound and gagged. Josh called for an ambulance. He quickly untied tied the clerk and raced back to John's side.

"Hold on John. Help is coming. You can't leave those boys," cried Josh.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Look Masie, I know what the policy is, but these boys they already lost their mom. John's all they got. They need to see him. They need to see for themselves that their dad is okay, especially Sammy," said Jim emphatically.

"I'll talk to Dr. Landers, but I can't guarantee he will let them go in." replied Masie.

Just then Dr. Landers arrived at the nurses station. He had John's chart in his hands. He smiled warmly when he saw Jim. He had known him for years because the pastor had been coming to the hospital regularly to visit sick parishioners.

"Hey Jim. Who do you have with you?" asked Dr. Landers looking down at the boys.

"This are John's boys. I was just explaining to Masie here how much they need to see their father," said Jim.

Even though it was against hospital policy, Dr. Landers decided to allow Sam and Dean to see their father. He thought it would be good for them and for his patient.

oooooOOOOooooo

Pastor Jim led the boys into John's room. He had already explained to them that their dad would look different with all the tubes and wires sticking out of him, but still seeing their father like that scared the boys. Dean rushed over to his father's side immediately. Sam hung back next to Pastor Jim.

"Boys it is good to see you. I guess I gave you quite a scare, didn't I," said John.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Dean.

"I'm fine buddy. They gave me good medicine and the doctor said I am going to be okay," said John as he reached out and grabbed Dean's hand. He gave it a tight squeeze. It had not escaped his attention that Sam had not come near him. "Sammy aren't you going to come over here?"

Sam slowly walked over to his dad's bed. His face was all red and blotchy from crying all night. John felt this sudden need to hold his baby boy.

"Jim would you put him up here with me?" asked John.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," stated Jim.

"Please Jim." John's eyes pleaded with Jim to do what he asked.

"Okay, but remember this was your idea," said Jim.

Pastor Jim picked up Sam and put him in bed with John on the side where John didn't get shot. John wrapped his arms around his youngest and pulled him close.

"Daddy," was all Sam got out before he started crying. This time they were tears of relief.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy," soothed John as he rubbed his hand in circles on Sam's back.

_End Flashback_

After exchanging phone numbers and email addresses with Elliott Sam and Dean left bar, headed towards their motel. The whole ride there Sam was puzzling over everything he learned. Could he have had a vision has a young child? Was Elliott right that he did and just didn't remember? Sam was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that they had arrived at the Slumberland Motel already.

"Hey Sam how about we get some rest and start looking for a hunt tomorrow," suggested Dean.

"Sounds good to me," replied Sam as he exited the Impala.

_More to Come_

Thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were in the motel Dean collapsed onto his bed. He was half asleep when Sam reminded him to take his shoes off. Dean reluctantly got out of bed and took his boots off. After stripping down to his boxers, he dove under the covers and was asleep within five minutes.

Sam wished it were that easy for him. Instead he lay in bed puzzling over what Elliott had told him. I think that I would remember if I had a dream that came true he thought. After about an hour Sam eventually drifted off to sleep.

_Begin Nightmare_

John felt bad that he couldn't make it back to Pastor Jim's at the time he said he would. He could hear the disappointment in his youngest son's voice, but what could he do? With a broken fan belt he couldn't drive the Impala and the auto supply store didn't open until the morning. However, John's growling stomach let him know that it couldn't wait until morning.

"Josh, I'm going to go to that mini-mart across the street. Do you want anything?" asked John.

"Um Yeah. Could you get me a couple of burritos and a Coke," said Josh handing John some money.

"I'll be back soon," said John as he headed out the door.

There was no traffic in sight as John crossed the street. Of course it was quarter to one in the morning. John hoped the store was still open. Thank god he thought when he saw that the store was open until one. In this podunk town he knew there would be nothing else open this late. As he opened the door John could hear a bell tinkling above him. There was no one in the store except for the clerk, who according to his nametag was named Jeff, behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" asked the clerk. He glanced at the clock nervously. Probably can't wait to close up John thought.

"Just grabbing some burritos and sodas," replied John.

"Okay if you need any help just let me know," said Jeff.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," replied John. He couldn't help but notice the clerk look at the clock again. He must really want to close up.

John walked passed the display of hot dogs and stopped for a second. One look at the hot dogs turning back on forth on the warmer and he knew he didn't want one. They were all wrinkled and look like they had been cooked the day before. I guess I'll be having burritos too. John walked to the freezer case and selected four burritos. He then grabbed two cans of soda. Then he headed over to the microwaves, which were in a back corner of the store shielded from the register by a large display of chips. He put two burritos in each of the microwaves. The sound of the tinkling bell let him know another customer had arrived. I bet that clerk going to love having another customer this late. I might as well pay now while the burritos are still cooking he thought.

John could hear what sounded like hushed arguing going on as he walked up to the register.

"You said this place would be empty," hissed the man.

"How was I supposed to know that somebody was going to come in. We never get any customers this late. Danny please just put the gun away. I'm sure he'll be leaving soon," said Jeff.

"Don't use my name you idiot," growled Danny.

"Just wait until he leaves he shouldn't be here much longer," said Jeff.

John walked around a display and saw the new customer had gun in his hand. Great just what my night needs, some punk, probably hopped up on drugs, robbing the place. He hoped the clerk would just hand over the money and not play the hero because somebody could get killed.

"Just stay where you are man. Don't do anything stupid," said Danny as he now pointed the gun at John.

"Danny, just put the gun down," pleaded Jeff.

"Nice going, Jeff. Now he knows my name," growled Danny.

"Look, Danny is it, I don't know what's going on, but I think you should put the gun down," said John calmly as he tried to diffuse the situation.

Hearing John speak his name, something snapped in Danny. Without hesitating he pulled the trigger and shot John in the side. As John fell to the dirty linoleum floor he hit his head on the corner of a display. He now lay unconscious on the floor blood spilling out of his side.

"What the hell are you thinking man?" shouted Jeff.

"He saw my face and knew my name. He could identify me. With my rap sheet I could go away for a long time. That ain't happening." No way was he going back to jail.

"What about him?" asked Jeff as he pointed to John. "We need to call him an ambulance."

"No we are going to stick to the plan. Besides he'll be dead soon," Danny coldly spoke he began pulling some rope out of a bag he had with him.

"Man, you are coldhearted, but I guess you're right. If I call an ambulance the police will show up." Jeff started emptying the register.

"Don't forget the lotto register. With the big drawing tomorrow it should be overflowing with cash now shouldn't it." Danny smiled at that.

Danny quickly emptied both registers, putting the cash into a plastic bag. There was about three thousand dollars in there. He handed the money over to Danny.

"I still think I should knock you out," said Danny as he tightened the ropes around Jeff's ankles.

"Hey, not too tight," whined Jeff.

Danny finished tying up Jeff and then walked out of the store without even glancing at John.

After a few minutes John started coming around. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him. He put his had to his side and pulled it away. His fingers were stained crimson. He remembered a man with a gun. John realized he had been shot.

"Help me," cried John weakly. He called out several times, but got no response.

John felt his body grow colder. I'm dying he realized. This can't be happening. I can't leave my boys. He tried sitting up, but it was too much for him and he couldn't do it.

"Oh Mary. I'm so sorry. I promised I would look out for our boys," said John sadly.

John didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave his boys all alone and yet he knew he was going to. John used what little strength he had remaining to pull out his wallet. He opened it up and took out a picture of Sam and Dean taken three months earlier. If John was going to die he wanted the last thing he saw to be his boys.

"I'm so sorry, boys. I love you Dean and Sammy," said John weakly.

John died forty-five minutes later still clutching the picture. The last thing John saw before he died was the beautiful faces of his boys.

_End Nightmare_

Sam shot up in bed shaking all over. Air, I need air, thought Sam as he desperately tried to breathe. The air in the room was suddenly too hot and heavy. He glanced over at his brother. Dean was still sleeping soundly. Sam quickly and quietly exited the room. As soon as he was outside he took a big gulp of fresh air and sank to the ground. Sam felt tears fall and he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Sam didn't think anything could be worse than hearing a doctor pronounce his father's time of death. He now knew he was wrong. Watching his father slowly die while lying alone on the dirty floor of a convenience store clutching a picture of his kids was immeasurably worse.

"That didn't really happen," said he quietly. He kept telling himself that, but a voice in the back of his head said it could have.

What the hell was that? It felt so real almost like he was there with his dad. That was Josh that dad had been with. Sam remembered that John used to hunt with Josh a lot when he was younger, but he didn't remember his dad ever getting shot during a robbery. Was this what Elliott was talking about? Did I have this vision when I was younger? Sam closed his eyes for a second trying to picture his what his dad looked like in the nightmare, so he could try to figure out how old he was, but the only image that came to him was one of his father lying on the floor bleeding to death. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew it would take a long time, if ever, before he forgot that mental image.

oooooOOOOooooo

After sitting outside a while longer Sam decided to head back into the room. Dean was walking out of the bathroom. When he woke up and saw Sam gone, he thought his brother had gone to get coffee, so he decided to get a shower and starting researching a hunt. Here was Sam standing before him empty handed and still in his pajamas. Just what's going on wondered Dean.

"Hey Sammy, don't tell me you forgot to get dressed when you went for coffee and then forgot to get the coffee," said Dean.

"I just went out for some fresh air," Sam was debating whether or not to tell Dean about his nightmare. He knew it would upset him, but then again he might be able to answer some of the questions swirling around in Sam's head.

"I guess I'll go get the coffee." Dean grabbed the car keys off the dresser and headed to the door.

It's now or never, Sam thought.

"Wait a second Dean I have to ask you something. Did Dad, um, did he ever get shot during a robbery a convenience store?" Sam regretted asking the question the moment he saw a look of pain flash across his brother's face.

Why was Sam bringing up one of the worst nights of his life up now? Dean had never forgotten Sam's screams that night nor had he forgotten how Pastor Jim had sat him down and told him his dad had been shot. He remembered the sheer terror that tore through his body at the thought that his dad could have died. Jim was quick to assure Dean that his dad was alive, but he didn't feel any better until he saw his dad at the hospital. How could Sam forget all of that?

"Sam, why are you asking about this now. Don't you remember?" asked Dean.

"No, I don't," replied Sam.

"When you were five, Dad got shot at a mini-mart and if his friend Josh hadn't found him he would have bled to death. Don't you remember waking up screaming at the top of your lungs?" Sam shook his head, so Dean continued. "That night that you woke up screaming for Dad. Nothing that Pastor Jim and I did would calm you down. You screamed and cried for hours. Pastor Jim tried calling Dad in the hopes that hearing his voice would help calm you down. He woke up Josh who said Dad was at the store. Josh decided to go to the store to see what was taking Dad so long and found him on the floor bleeding. I guess maybe it was a good thing that you screamed for Dad. Although at the time it was incredibly frustrating."

Dad was shot just like in my dream thought Sam except Josh found him in time. I must have dreamed about Dad getting shot and dying and that why I was so upset.

"Sam. what's going on? Why all of this sudden interest something that happened nearly twenty years ago?" asked Dean.

"Because I had a nightmare about it last night," said Sam.

"What do you mean you had a nightmare about it?" asked Dean.

"Remember what Elliott said about his first prophetic dream happening when he was seven and how it was the same for other psychics, well last night I dreamed about Dad getting shot, except in my dream Josh didn't find Dad. He bled to death on the floor holding a picture of us. The last thing he said was that he loved us." Sam voiced wavered slightly at the end. The pain of the nightmare was still too fresh.

"So, Elliott was right," said Dean more to himself. He was glad that his instincts about Elliott being a good guy seemed to be on the right track, especially since Elliott knew about Sam.

"Hey, what happened to the guy who shot Dad? He went to jail right?" asked Sam.

"They never caught him. Dad couldn't remember much of what happened, including what the shooter looked like. The store didn't have a security camera and the clerk said that he had never seen the guy before so …" Dean was interrupted before he could finish.

"Never seen him before! He knew the shooter. They planned the robbery together," hissed Sam.

"What?" shouted Dean.

Sam explained to Dean how Jeff and Danny must have planned the robbery together and John was shot so because Danny didn't want to go back to jail.

"Jeff wanted to call an ambulance for Dad, but Danny said not to. He said Dad would be dead soon." Sam shuddered as he remembered how cold Danny's voice was when he said that.

Dean was shaking with white hot anger when Sam finished. Those bastards had gotten away all these years with what they did. They had just left Dad there to die and went about their lives. Not anymore.

"Sam, I think I know what our next hunt is," said Dean. It's time to make those bastards pay.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sam, I think I know what our next hunt is," said Dean. It's time to make those bastards pay._

Two hours later Sam and Dean were on the road, headed towards a small town in northern Minnesota. Sam had wholeheartedly agreed with Dean that they track down the bastard who shot their Dad. A silence had fallen over the car. For once Dean wasn't in the mood for his tunes. Dean could help but think back to that night all those years ago. The night his mom died was the worst night of his life, but the night John got shot ran a close second.

_Flashback_

Dean was sitting on the sofa in Pastor Jim's family room with Sam's head in his lap. The little boy consumed by exhaustion had fallen back to sleep half an hour ago. Dean sat as still as possible afraid to move for fear of waking his brother. He had never Sam that upset before and that included the time Sam accidentally got hit in the eye by a baseball. I won't let that happen again thought Dean. It's my job to look after Sammy. Dad trusts me to look after him and I've got to make sure this never happens again. Dean was so lost in thought about how to help Sam in the future when their Dad was away on a hunt that he didn't notice the phone ring.

Pastor Jim walked in the room with a worried look on his face. He walked over to the sofa and stood directly in front of Dean.

"Dean, can you come into the kitchen for a second," whispered Pastor Jim so as not to wake Sam.

"I don't want to leave Sammy. He might wake up," Dean whispered back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine by himself for a few minutes," Jim helped move Sam head off Dean's lap. The little boy stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

Dean reluctantly followed Jim into the kitchen. He didn't want to leave Sam even for a few minutes in case he woke up. Why hasn't dad called yet he wondered.

"Pastor Jim when's Dad gonna call?" asked Dean.

"Dean, I need to talk to you about your dad. There was a robbery at the store your dad was in and your dad was shot." Jim paused as he saw Dean's eyes go wide. "He had to have surgery, but Josh said that your dad's going to make a full recovery. He's going to be just fine."

Dean hadn't heard anything after your dad was shot. "Dad's been shot?"

"Yes, but he's going to be just fine," Jim could see that Dean was trying not to cry. "It's okay, Dean. It's okay."

Dean was still trying to process the fact that his dad was shot. What if Pastor Jim was wrong? What if his Dad wasn't okay? What if he dies like Mommy did worried Dean.

"Dad's not going to die like Mommy did is he?" asked Dean his voice wavering.

"Oh Dean, your Dad's going to be fine." Jim pulled Dean close and the boy finally let it out. Dean cried and cried.

Dean didn't feel better until he saw with his own two eyes that his dad was okay.

_End Flashback_

Those bastards got away with what they did all these years. No more. It's time they pay thought Dean as they rolled into town.

"Dean, I think we should check into a motel first then we came head over to the mini-mart to see we can find anything out about Danny's whereabouts," said Sam.

"Sure," replied Dean.

After checking in at the Motel Yorba, Dean took the room key from the desk clerk and headed out to the Impala.

"We're in room twenty-three, Sammy." Dean opened the trunk and took their duffel bags out. After handing Sam his they headed into the room. Dean had to try not to gag. Everything in the room was colored Pepto Bismol pink, from the carpet to the bedspreads to the lamps on the bedside tables.

"Well this sure is a cheery place isn't it?" said Sam.

"It's like being inside a strawberry milkshake. So what do you say we check out the mini-mart first?" asked Dean.

"Sure, so what are we this time cold case cops?" Sam wanted to get their covers straight before the headed out.

"Uh, I think we should say we're private investigators because in a town this small people will know all the Barney Fife's on the squad," replied Dean.

"Barney Fife's?" Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean's comment on the local police.

"Well, if they couldn't figure out Jeff was in on the robbery, they can't be much smarter." Dean headed towards the door, already chomping at the bit to get started.

oooooOOOOooooo

Hal's Mini-Mart had obviously seen better days. The exterior was painted a canary yellow, but with all the spots where the paint was chipped and peeling you could see the original green paint. The grime on the windows made them look like they hadn't been washed in a couple of decades. There various sign in the window advertising the price of milk, eggs and cigarettes among other things. To Dean this looked just like so many of the stores he had been in growing up. To Sam it was the setting for one of his worst nightmares ever.

As Sam and Dean entered the store the bell on the door signaled their entrance to the clerk. That sound sent a chill down Sam's back. Dean looked at his brother and could tell right away that Sam was already uncomfortable being in there. He made a mental note to try and get out of there as quickly as possible. The pimple faced clerk with braces, behind the counter, looked to be about sixteen, so Dean was pretty sure he couldn't be Jeff.

"Brad, is it, could we speak to Hal?" asked Dean as he read the clerk's nametag.

"You want to speak to Hal?" asked Brad.

What does he not speak English, thought Dean. "Yes we want to speak to Hal. Is he here?"

"No," answered Brian.

"When will he been?" asked Dean.

"Not anytime soon. Hal's been dead for thirty years," replied Brad with a smirk.

"Well then who runs this place?" asked Sam silently pleading with Dean not to hit the clerk.

"That would be Hal, Jr.," said Brad.

"Is Hal, Jr. here?" asked Dean.

"Yes, he's in the stockroom," said Brad.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" God I hope everyone is this town is not this obnoxious, thought Dean.

"You didn't ask for Hal, Jr. You asked for Hal," said Brad.

"Look Brad, can we please speak with Hal, Jr." Sam felt his patience start to slip.

"Sure. Hal, Jr., some customers wanna speak with you!" shouted Brad.

What guy is still called junior thirty years after the senior died wondered Dean.

Hal, Jr. came out from the stockroom. He was a short, balding man with a large beer gut. His once white t-shirt had turned a slight yellow from years of washing.

"What can I do for you fellows?" asked Hal, Jr.

"My name's Dean Gossard and this is my partner Sam Ament. We're private investigators hired to look into the shooting that happened here eighteen years ago," said Dean.

"Yeah hired by who?" asked Hal, Jr.

"The family of the victim John Winchester," answered Sam.

"I already went over this with the police at the time it happened," Hal, Jr. acted like he had better things to do with his time that talk about something that happened almost twenty years ago.

"Listen Hal, I don't think it will kill you talk to us for a few minutes," growled Dean.

"Hal was my father. It's Hal, Jr. What do you want to know?" asked Hal, Jr.

"The clerk who was working that night, Jeff is he stilled employed here?" asked Sam.

"Jeff Connors, nah. He quit not long after the robbery. I think he was too scared. I can't blame him. I won't want to work someplace where I saw a man get shot," said Hal, Jr.

"Do you know where he is now?" Please don't let this be a dead end prayed Sam.

"Yeah he works as a night watchman at the processing plant," said Hal, Jr.

After getting directions to the plant and buying a couple of Cokes, Sam and Dean headed towards to the door. Sam paused as at the spot where he had seen his dad lay dying. He half expected to still see some blood on the floor. He quickened his pace and rushed out of the store, relieved to breathe in the fresh air.

"You alright, Sammy?" asked Dean once they were back in the Impala.

"Not really. I can't get that image out of my head. Dad lying there bleeding to death." Sam shuddered slightly.

oooooOOOOooooo

The lead detective on John's case had retired two years earlier so they spoke to his former partner, Jack Oliver. Sam quickly explained who they were and why they were there.

"So what can you tell us about the Winchester case?" asked Sam.

"Well, Mr. Winchester couldn't remember much of anything due to his head injury and poor Danny, well he was so scared he couldn't remember much about the robber," said Jack.

Scared my ass thought Dean. He struggled to keep the scowl off his face.

"So, you didn't have any suspects?" Sam knew already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to hear what Jack had to say.

"No, we had no suspects. Look this is a small town things like that don't usually happen here. Why all the interest in this case now. I mean it's been close to twenty years," said Jack.

"A man almost died in your small town and somebody has gotten away with that for all these years. The family would like to see justice served. Is there something wrong with that?" growled Dean.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder briefly. He hoped that Dean would do anything rash like punch Jack. Spending a night in jail for assaulting a police officer was not something Dean needed.

"There's nothing wrong with that and I don't like the fact that the robber got away, but we exhausted all the leads we had eighteen years ago. I don't think you two are going to find out anything new," bristled Jack. He didn't like any implications that the police didn't do everything they possibly could have back then.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Well that was a waste," huffed Dean.

"Yeah well I'm just glad you didn't deck Jack," replied Sam.

"Don't worry. I'm saving that for Jeff and Danny." Dean just wanted a few minutes alone with each guy.

Sam and Dean decided to stop and get something eat at the local diner before they headed to the warehouse. The sign in front of Marla's Diner promised the best burger in the county. Dean hoped that it was true.

"I wonder if Marla still works here or will it be Marla, Jr.," said Dean with a chuckle.

Sam and Dean were seated pretty quickly and they both ordered deluxe burgers and fries.

"So how do you want to approach things with Jeff? I think we shouldn't let on that we know he's involved and see what he has to say." Sam knew that sometimes Dean could be a hit first, ask questions second kind of guy.

"I guess, but I don't know if I be able to control myself once I see that bastard," hissed Dean.

"Well please try." Sam didn't want Dean to be arrested for murder.

At the end of their lunch, Dean did have to admit that they probably did have the best burger in the county.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Dean arrived at the processing plant early. They parked in the lot next to the plant and waited for Jeff to arrive. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Dean was remembering two small boys anxiously waiting for their dad to get back from a hunt. Sam was trying not to think about his dad lying on the floor, blood spilling out of his side. Sam could still hear Danny's voice ringing in his head. _No, we are going to stick to the plan. Besides he'll be dead soon._ Sam shuddered involuntarily. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of a new red Mustang driving into the Lot. It was Jeff. He maybe older, heavier, and have less hair on his head, but Sam recognized him immediately. He nudged his brother's shoulder.

"Dean, he's here," Sam nodded his head in the direction of the Mustang.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean.

"Positive," growled Sam.

They exited the Impala and walked over to Jeff, stopping him before he headed inside.

"Excuse, are you Jeff Connors?" asked Dean.

"Yeah who wants to know?" I don't have time for this. If I'm late they'll dock my pay thought Jeff.

"I'm Dean Gossard and this is my partner Sam Ament. We're investing the robbery and shooting at Hal's Mini-mart eighteen years ago. It's my understanding that you were the clerk working that night," said Dean trying to keep his voice calm.

There was an instant change in Jeff. His face turned white as a sheet of paper and his throat suddenly felt too dry. He hadn't thought about that night in a long time. Stay calm he told himself. There's no way they could know.

"Why are you looking into that now?" asked Jeff trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice steady.

"We've been hired by John Winchester's family," said Sam.

"Who?" asked Jeff not remembering who John was.

"John Winchester. The man who was shot during the robbery." Dean couldn't believe that bastard didn't even remember his dad's name.

"Why now. I mean it's been close to twenty years. Why bring this up now?" asked Jeff.

"The family wants justice served for John. Besides the statute of limitations doesn't expire for attempted murder," I think you've got away with it long enough Sam silently added.

"Well I don't how I could help. I mean like I told the police I wasn't able to get a good look at the guy. I was afraid he was going to come back and shoot me too." Jeff told them same lie he told the police.

"Lucky for you he didn't," replied Dean.

"Yeah, lucky me. Look I don't want to get docked for being late so if you don't have any other questions," said Jeff as he glanced at his watch.

"No more questions for now. We'll contact you if we need anything else," said Dean as he turned to leave.

oooooOOOOooooo

As soon as Jeff had clocked in, he pulled out his phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Pick up. Come on Danny pick up," said Jeff as the phone rang. It went to voicemail "Danny, it's Jeff. Listen two guys were just here at the plant. They're investigating the robbery at Hal's. The family of the schmuck you shot hired them. Danny call me as soon as you get this message." Jeff shut his phone off and put it in his pocket. It was going to be a long night for him.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick stop at a drive-thru, Sam and Dean were sitting the Impala, settled in for a long night of waiting for Jeff to get off work. They hoped their plan would work and Jeff would lead them straight to Danny

"Dean, what do you remember about that night?" asked Sam.

"The night Dad was shot? Well I remember you screaming like a banshee. Nothing Pastor Jim or I did would calm you down. I didn't understand why. I mean when you were little you didn't like Dad being away on a hunt, but you were never that upset." Dean paused for a moment. This was not a pleasant trip down memory lane for him.

Knowing how hard remembering all this must be for Dean, Sam didn't say anything. He let Dean set the pace.

"You finally fell asleep after a couple of hours, I think you were just to exhausted from all that crying to stay awake anymore. I was sitting on the sofa with your head in my lap, wondering when Dad was going to call. I should have known something was wrong because Dad would have called the second that he talked to Josh. Then Pastor Jim told me what happened to Dad. God, I was afraid that…" Dean suddenly became quiet.

"It's okay, Dean, you don't have to say anything else," said Sam knowing that his brother was not one for sharing.

"I thought that Dad was going to be taken away from us like Mom was. Pastor Jim kept telling me that Dad was going to be just fine, but it wasn't until I saw Dad at the hospital that I let myself believe that." Dean furiously wiped at his eyes. He was not crying. He just had something in his eyes.

"Dean, are you alright?" asked Sam, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Sammy, but you know who's not going to be fine when I get through with them," hissed Dean.

"Jeff and Danny." Normally Sam was against violence, but after watching his dad die for the second time he was beginning to rethink his view.

oooooOOOOooooo

Jeff was having a hard time concentrating on his job. His heart was racing a mile a minute. There's no way they could know he thought. They were only here because I worked at the store back then. Yeah that's it Jeff told himself. He tried calling Danny again, but kept getting his voicemail.

Jeff was making his nightly rounds at the plant. He loved his job because it paid way better than the previous dead end jobs he'd had over the years since he quit the mini-mart. He had made enough to buy his dream car, the shiny red mustang sitting in the parking lot. Cheryl Thompson, the hottest waitress at Marla's, had agreed to go out with him. She loved his new car. Best of all, he was finally able to move out of his mom's basement into his own apartment. Now all of that could go away because of something that happened years ago. Why did the family have to start an investigation now, its not like the guy died.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam looked at his watch. It was almost two in the morning and Jeff's shift would be over soon. He glanced over at his brother in the driver's seat. Dean was asleep. Sam would have liked to join him in slumber, but every time he closed his eyes he saw his dad lying on the floor dying. He also knew that one of them had to keep eye out for Jeff.

Something was bothering him. He was wondering why he didn't tell anybody about his nightmare when it first happened. Growing up Sam always told Dean everything. They never had any secrets between them until Sam applied to Stanford without telling anyone. Maybe things would be different if he had spoken up back then. Light spilling from the plant as the door to the employee entrance was opened pulled Sam out of his thoughts.

"Dean, wake up," Sam nudged his brother in the shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Dean opened his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Jeff just came out." Sam pointed towards a dark figure moving towards the Mustang.

"Well let's see where he goes. Hopefully he'll take us straight to Danny," said Dean as he started the Impala.

Dean followed the red Mustang out of the parking lot staying far enough away so Jeff wouldn't know he was being followed. Jeff stopped off at the diner to grab a bite to eat and see Cheryl. Afterwards he drove straight home to his apartment.

Dean parked in the lot in a spot far away from where Jeff parked, but not to far that he couldn't see the Mustang.

"So what now?" asked Sam.

"Well we could go back to the motel and catch some sleep or we could wait here and see what Jeff does next." Dean didn't really want to go back to the motel with is pink everything, but would if his brother wanted to.

"I'm fine with waiting here if you are." Fear of having that nightmare again made Sam not want to go back to the motel and sleep.

It was decided. They would stay and keep watch on Danny's apartment, sleeping in shifts. Sam let Dean sleep first. After four hours they switched.

oooooOOOOooooo

Jeff woke up in bed drenched with sweat. His slumber had been anything, but restful. After checking his phone, only to find no messages, he decided to head over to Danny's. He needed to let him know what was going on. Jeff kept trying to convince himself that there was no way Sam and Dean could know anything, but he was still scared.

oooooOOOOooooo

As soon as Dean saw Jeff come out of his apartment, he woke up Sam. They watched him get in his Mustang and drive off. Dean started the Impala and followed behind at a safe distance. As they drove the scenery changed from nice houses and condos to run down apartment buildings and houses that were little more than shacks. They were now in the proverbial wrong side of the tracks.

Jeff stopped his car in front of a small one-story house that looked like it was constructed out of cinderblocks. There was a run down blue Chevy Cavalier in the driveway and the grass, which was in dire need of mowing, was more weeds than grass. As he got out of his car he turned on the alarm and said a silent prayer that nobody touched his it. He quickly walked up to front door of the house and began banging loudly on the door.

oooooOOOOooooo

Danny had been sleeping soundly when he was woken by somebody banging loudly on the front door. He got out of bed and grabbed his tattered red bathrobe and hastily threw it on. He quickly shuffled to the front door.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," shouted Danny.

Danny opened the door to see Jeff standing there in a near state of panic. He pushed past Danny and walked into the house.

"Why don't you come in, Jeff," said Danny rather sarcastically.

"Danny, do you ever check your voicemail?" asked Jeff.

"What's going on Jeff? I haven't heard from you in months and now you show up banging on my door. What do you want?" Danny was still annoyed about being roused from his sleep before noon.

"If you checked your messages you would know. Two guys stopped by the plant last night. They're investigating the robbery," said Jeff.

"You mean the robbery Hal's?" Jeff hadn't thought about that in years.

"Yes. They were hired by the family of that guy you shot. Joe somebody or was it Jed? Something with a j," Jeff couldn't remember John's name.

"So what did you tell them?" asked Danny

"Same thing I told the cops. I didn't get a good look at the guy," answered Jeff.

"See there's nothing to worry about. As long as you keep your mouth shut." Danny glared at him for emphasis.

"Nothing to worry about, What if they dig up something?" Jeff was becoming more worried by the minute.

"What's there to dig up? It was so long ago, its not like there is any evidence floating around out there. Anyways, that guy didn't remember anything. I don't see the big deal." Jeff can get himself worked up all he wants, but not me thought Danny.

"Yeah well the family wants justice," said Jeff echoing Sam's words to him earlier.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam had seen Danny when he opened the front door. He looked older with dark hair that was longer and greasier than it had been eighteen years ago, but he recognized him immediately. That's the scumbag who shot his dad.

"Dean, that's him. That's Danny," hissed Sam.

Dean didn't bother asking Sam if he was sure. Sam said that guy was Danny and that was good enough for him.

"Well let's go. I think these bastards have gotten away long enough with what they did to Dad." Dean didn't want to wait a minute longer.

"Dean, do you still have your mini tape recorder?" asked Sam.

"Yeah it's in the glove box." Dean exited the car and went around to open the trunk.

Sam opened the box and took out the tape recorder. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and exited the car. Dean had grabbed one of their guns loaded with rock salt. It wouldn't kill the bastards, but he knew from past experience that getting shot with it hurt like hell.

oooooOOOOooooo

"What about the gun?" asked Jeff.

"I pawned that thing years ago. Now if you're so worried about these investigators figuring out something then I suggest you leave now and don't come back. Not that you come around here much anymore," said Danny.

"You know work has been busy for me and…" Before Jeff could finish his sentence Danny was already pushing him towards the door.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, now get going." Danny opened the door to find the Winchester standing on his porch.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" growled Danny.

"It's them," whispered Jeff.

"Danny, I'm sure Jeff told you all about us," said Sam.

Danny rounded on Jeff. "You bastard, you told them about me!"

"I didn't say anything. I swear," said Jeff

"Then how do they know my name?" asked Danny.

While Danny and Jeff were arguing, Sam and Dean pushed their way into the house.

"I didn't say anything. I don't know how they found us," Jeff was still trying to convince Danny that he didn't spill the beans about what they did all those years ago.

"I think we need to have a little chat fellas. What do you think Dean?" Sam glanced over at his brother to find Dean's face a mask of pure anger.

"Look I don't know what's going on, but I hadn't nothing to do with the robbery at Hal's," said Danny smugly. His confidence was only betrayed by the butterflies swirling around in his stomach.

"Who said anything about a robbery? All I said was we need to have a talk." Sam reached into his pocket and turned on the tape recorder.

"Jeff said you were investigating the robbery," replied Danny.

"Why would Jeff come here to tell you that if you had nothing to do with it?" asked Sam calmly.

"I don't know. Jeff's kinda crazy that way," Danny said.

"I'm not the crazy one. If anything its you that's crazy, Danny." Jeff and Danny quickly regressed into arguing once again.

"Shut up!" yelled Dean. Once they were quiet, he started asking questions. "So Danny, what did you do with the money you got? Did you put it up your nose or jab it in your vein?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," hissed Danny.

"What about you, Jeff? What did you do with your share? Did you blow it on drugs too?" asked Sam.

"I didn't spend it on drugs. Wait, I didn't spend it at all. That not what I meant. I wasn't involved with the robbery," said a very flustered Jeff.

"Jeff, shut your fat mouth before you tell them anything else we did," yelled Danny.

"I should go grab my shovel. You can use it to dig yourself in even deeper." If he hasn't so pissed, Dean would have laughed at the two idiots standing before him.

"Why don't you stop with all your pathetic lies. We know you two planned the robbery together," growled Sam.

"Who are you?" asked Jeff, now starting to wonder whom Sam and Dean really were.

"I told you we're investigators looking into the robbery on behalf of the family," said Dean.

"Why isn't that guy Joe here if he's so interested?" asked Danny.

"His name was John and he died recently," hissed Dean.

"Well then what does it really matter? I mean, if the guy's already dead, what does it matter?" Danny would regret making that particular statement.

Dean lost it at that exact moment at let loose his anger on Danny. He punched him across his right cheek.

"It matters you bastard. It matters to his kids. It mattered to a five year old boy waiting for his daddy to return to him." Dean was thinking about that his little brother crying for John that night eighteen years ago.

"It mattered to young boy who already lost his mother and was scared that he would lose his father too," added Sam.

Seeing what Dean did to his friend made Jeff afraid that Sam was going hit him, so he started talking as fast as he could. He hoped that it would stop Sam from hurting him.

"Danny shot him. I didn't want him to bring a gun in the first place, but he insisted. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. Joe shouldn't have been there in the first place. But it was Danny that shot him not me. I wanted to call an ambulance," rambled Jeff

"His name was John and you didn't call an ambulance. You just left him to die. You left him on that dirty floor bleeding to death." John's face as he breathed his last breath popped into Sam's head at that moment and he moved closer to Jeff.

"But he didn't die," whimpered Jeff.

"No thanks to you," hissed Sam.

Sam shut off the tape recorder. Thanks to Jeff, he had what he needed. He turned around to see Dean holding the gun loaded with rock salt on Danny.

"Well what should we do with these two?" asked Dean..

"I say we deliver them to the police," Sam reached into his pocket as he said that.

"Sammy, they'll just deny everything. Its not like we can stick around to tell the cops what Jeff just told us," Dean pointed out.

"We don't need to stick around." Sam pushed play on the tape recorder and Jeff's voice floated out into the air. _Danny shot him._

Danny began swearing as he heard that. He knew it was all over.

"That's my boy," said Dean as he patted Sam on the back.

oooooOOOOooooo

When Detective Jack Oliver arrived at the police station to begin his shift, he found Jeff and Danny at the entrance to the police station. They were tied up back to back to back and they were arguing furiously over who was at fault for their current predicament. There was a cassette tape attached to Jeff's shirt with a note that said play me. After listening to what was on the tape, he arrested Jeff and Danny for attempted murder. Both would wind up serving long sentences in the state penitentiary.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was more than ready to get back out on the road. He hoped that he never stepped foot in this small town again.

"Dean, why didn't I say anything about my nightmare. Why didn't I tell you or Pastor Jim what I saw?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Come on let's hit the road." He hoped Sam would just let it drop.

"I mean because if I had said something, maybe thing would have been different. I would not have forgotten. I would have believed those dreams I had about Jess and she'd still be alive," said Sam sadly.

"You don't know that. Elliott said that he tried to talk to his parents about what he saw and they didn't understand," replied Dean.

"Yeah, but that's different. They didn't know about the things that Dad and Pastor Jim knew about. I mean if I told Pastor Jim that night what I saw I think he would have figured something out, don't you?" asked Sam.

"Don't do this to yourself, Sam. You were just a kid. I mean, you saved Dad's life. Be grateful for that. I know I sure am," responded Dean.

"I guess you're right," said Sam with a resigned sigh.

"Of course I'm right. I am the older brother after all," Dean had to duck to avoid being hit by the pillow Sam threw at him.

"I think I'll call Elliott once we're on the road and fill him in on what's happened," said Sam as he finished packing.

_Four Months Later_

"Still no answer?" asked Dean.

"No and he hasn't answered the email I sent him," said a worried Sam. The brothers had kept in touch with Elliott talking to him at least once a week and Sam received emails from him several times a week until recently.

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe he can't get any reception on his phone right now. He could be someplace that has no wi-fi," Dean tried to reassure his brother.

"Ava said something about how people keep showing up in groups of two and three. You don't think Elliott could have been one of them and that Ava killed him?" asked Sam, his voice thick with worry and concern.

"I hope not, Sammy. I really hope not," said Dean as he put his foot on the gas.

The Impala roared on into the night, its passengers headed out to on their next hunt to save more lives. Doing what their father taught them.

_**The End**_

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. You guys are awesome. I must send a **HUGE** thanks out to everyone wrote me a review. I really appreciate it!!!


End file.
